


Blinding Power

by Miss_Vanderwaal



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vanderwaal/pseuds/Miss_Vanderwaal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeling a little lost already in that sea of blue, Mona wished she could find words to describe how much sweet Hanna Marin rocked her world, but there were simply none.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinding Power

\- Wait – Mona frowned and smirked in disbelief. – Are you saying that you’ve _never_ reached your big O?

\- No, that’s not what I’m saying – Hanna corrected herself, but Mona could see that she was lost in her words, which usually meant uncertainty. – I mean, I get there every time I masturbate and all, and it feels great, but it fades away too quickly and it’s never that _oh, my God_ thing, you know? That thing that makes you go blind for a second and then scream so loud that your neighbors get jealous of you.

   Mona’s smirk widened. She loved how their silly sleepover talks would sometimes evolve to an exchange of experiences regarding self pleasing and related sexual stuff.

\- Have you ever felt anything like that? – the blonde’s question was soft and innocent.

   Hanna was still a virgin, so everything about sex to her was overestimated. Part of Mona felt like she should say that Hanna shouldn’t get her hopes up, after all there was no perfect first time; on the other hand, one needs no sex to reach a perfect orgasm.

\- Yeah – she smiled at last. It would be a lie if she said otherwise. Mona felt it all, the temporary blindness and the irrepressible scream coming from the back of her throat, whenever her random thoughts about Hanna started getting hard to control.

\- Because of Noel?

   Mona discreetly rolled her eyes and repressed a groan of frustration. _Please_. Noel – and pretty much any stupid kid who spent their nights on porn sites – wouldn’t know how to make women climax even if they begged him.

\- Can I tell you a little dirty secret? – she got cozily closer to her best friend on the bed.

   Hanna rested her head on her right palm.

\- Mmm, those are my favorite type. Spill it out.

\- I faked it with Noel. Both times.

   Hanna gasped in surprise and covered her mouth, laughing.

\- No way!

   Mona laughed along. It felt good finally taking that off her chest.

\- It was hilarious when I overheard him talking to his friends at school about how he had “scored” with me the night before. Poor baby.

\- Wow. Okay, I can see he thinks a lot of himself just because he has a nice face and upper body for Axe commercials. But, like, wasn’t it any good? Did it hurt?

\- No, it didn’t hurt. It wasn’t good but it wasn’t necessarily bad either. It was… like eating unsalted food. It did nothing to me, you know?

\- Damn… – Hanna said, compassionately. – That sucks, I’m sorry.

\- Hey, no need to be sorry – Mona smiled and eyed her fingers. – These little guys drive me crazy whenever I want them to.

   Hanna laughed again.

\- Lucky you. I wish I knew the secret to go crazy on my own, too.

   Mona didn’t laugh along this time. Her heart started pounding rapidly against her chest and she felt warmer in between her legs. Was Hanna asking her for guidance on how to masturbate?

\- There’s really no secret – Mona spoke carefully. – I guess you just have to know your body, what you like, what you don’t like. Thinking about someone special might help. Someone that wrenches your guts out and that you see yourself with even when you’re asleep.

   She didn’t realize it was more of a personal confession until she actually heard how soft her words were. Hanna glanced kindly at her and shook her head.

\- I don’t think I have someone like that.

   _Okay_ , Mona thought to herself, _at least you didn’t say Sean fucking Ackard_.

\- Then just concentrate on you – Mona said in a more sober tone, her fingers were now playing with the hem of Hanna’s pink pajama shorts – and on what you want to feel. I’d say that’s the most important thing.

   The way Hanna locked her blue eyes on Mona’s darker ones was like she was giving the brunette _permission_ to do whatever she was planning on doing to her. And Mona slipped one hand under Hanna’s shorts, containing a gasp of pleasure, but not the same delighted smirk.

\- Oh, wow – Hanna said as Mona was adjusting her fingers to the blonde’s yet covered slit. – I didn’t think you were gonna actually do it.

\- I won’t if you don’t want me to – Mona promptly assured her, but didn’t stop fondly scratching Hanna’s pussy over her panties.

\- No, it’s fine. You’re making me wet anyway.

   Mona grinned at that last sentence, feeling her cheeks on fire and her own wetness already dripping onto her panties. She knew she should always go over to Hanna’s wearing a pantiliner; her panties got soaked whenever Hanna decided to snuggle with her during movie time.

\- That’s amazing to hear – Mona whispered, using her index finger to push the fabric of Hanna’s panties a little further inside her. – But just so you know, I’ve been wet ever since this conversation started.

\- Really? Did I make you wet?

   Hanna sounded _too_ soft and innocent, and a playful smirk came across her lips.

\- Yeah, you did, you bitch – the brunette gave Hanna back the smirk as her moves over the girl’s panties became more intense. – God, you _always_ do that to me. You kill me, little by little, and sometimes I don’t know if I wanna fuck you or simply kill you right back.

   Hanna lay her head on the pillow and let out an actual soft moan, which caught Mona off guard. She never thought it would work _that_ fast.

\- Fucking – the blonde mumbled under her breath, almost inaudibly.

\- What did you say? – Mona stopped what she was doing for a second.

\- I vote for the fucking, not the killing.

   Hanna raised her head a little from the pillow and looked right into Mona’s eyes. She wasn’t drunk with pleasure yet, that meant she sure knew what she was in for. Mona bit on her lower lip, trying to contain a victory smirk.

\- Get rid of these – she demanded, touching the ham of Hanna’s shorts again.

   In a delightfully fast move, Hanna got rid of her pajama bottoms and panties at the same time. It was Mona’s turn to wow at the sight of Hanna’s legs generously arched.

   Normally, in her wet dreams, Mona would start eating Hanna out with not even a single second of hesitation, but now, who knows why, she simply licked two fingers and fit them carefully inside Hanna. The first moan had to be hers – she had been wanting that to happen for _way_ longer – and it was fallowed by another soft one from Hanna.

-God… I’ve fingered myself before. It never felt so amazing.

   Mona lay herself fully over Hanna, that warm body under her causing her own pussy to ache for any possible sort of contact.

\- Of cause it didn’t – she smiled smugly, sinking into Hanna’s neck and dragging her tongue along it. – Everything is better with a friend. You know that, right?

   Hanna moaned a bit louder this time.

\- Yeah.

   As Mona kept licking and kissing Hanna’s pulse point, she felt that Hanna’s nipples were significantly hardening under her tank top.

\- Do you also know that you are the most adorable pillow queen? – Hanna didn’t reply immediately. Mona bit the girl’s earlobe. – Huh?

\- I know it now – Hanna started rocking her hips against Mona’s hand, since the brunette’s moves had slowed down a little.

\- You’re _my_ pillow queen – Mona removed her hand from Hanna, just so she could get rid of her own bottoms as well, and then began grinding their sticky slits together, later on working the way of her both hands up so they could grab the blonde’s breast under her tank top.

   She let out whiny moans as she felt herself getting closer and closer to the edge. Hanna was wrapping Mona firmly by the waist and, now, bucking her hips towards her. The same type of sound was coming out of blonde’s mouth.

   Mona tried to keep her eyes open for as long as she could; she wanted to take in the most of that moment. Hanna’s face was gleaming because of a slight sheen of sweat and when she finally closed her eyes roughly, Mona let out a breathy smile of relief, slowing down her moves once again.

   She watched as Hanna’s mouth opened but no sound came out of it at first. It was definitely a good one. A throaty moan filled the silence a second later and Mona stopped moving completely. She was proud of her baby for finally experiencing it for the first time, much more than she was proud of herself for actually _being_ Hanna’s first time, which was weird. _Maybe that’s love in its true form_ , she thought. The truth was she felt so deeply satisfied that she didn’t even care if she didn’t get to come that night. It didn’t matter, as long as she could keep sharing a bed with her best friend.

   Mona touched Hanna’s still trembling lips tenderly with her own and noticed that a glimpse of wonder flashed across the blonde’s eyes, but it quickly faded away as they both melted into the kiss. Mona’s tongue spent a moment searching for Hanna’s in between the girl’s parted lips; Hanna seemed slightly uncertain again, but now regarding whether or not she should let their tongues meet. Once they did, the orgasm hit Mona so hard that she needed to break the kiss to breathe out.

\- You blinded me just now, you know? – Hanna informed, her breathing cozy against Mona’s forehead.

   Mona couldn’t help laughing, still a bit breathless, at the reference. She looked up and brushed the hair away from Hanna’s sweaty forehead. Feeling a little lost already in that sea of blue, Mona wished she could find words to describe how much sweet Hanna Marin rocked her world, but there were simply none.

\- And how about me? – Hanna spoke again – Did I blind you?

   Silently, Mona rolled both herself and Hanna to the side, making sure their bodies were still close enough for them to cuddle.

\- You blind me every minute of every day, you little… _you_ – she stroked Hanna’s cheek. – For everything that’s not you.

 


End file.
